


A Change

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Sometimes, Kiba dreams.
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Kudos: 8





	A Change

/I can't have him.. I cannot have him.. I should just forget about him/

/Why is he avoiding me? Why? /

/I want to like him.. I want to trust him.. /

/ What is going on.. /

Kiba feels like his throat is tightening and he can't breathe, which is rather unlikely since he already died once before. 

His heart aches as if he was still human, as if he could still die normally. He grabs his hair in desperation, just like on that day when he happened to hear the conversation about his parents house being sold. 

He wants to run away but know he can't. 

At night, he dreams of the other boy. 

There is this dream that keeps returning and it makes him wake up covered in sweat. 

They are on the rooftop, and he sees a figure that stands where he stood, looking down, and he realizes it's Takumi instead of him who is approaching the edge. 

And then Takumi jumps. 

And then Kiba wakes up, startled. 

Panting hard, heart racing. 

The nightmare keeps coming back, and at some point the Kiba in the dream begins to try and keep the dream Takumi from jumping, but he fails. 

Yet, it's a change. 

Just like Kiba feels their relationship changing. 

He sees it in Takumi's eyes, the gaze that's getting softer when they meet. 

He feels it in the atmosphere, in little gestures the other unconsciously provides. 

Like reaching out to him. 

Kiba wants to reach out more himself, but it's complicated. 

Yet he wants to try and trust the other. Feels he wants to be by his side, fight along his side, be with him more. 

The little bright moments like that one time in the amusement park give him courage. Those moments, and Takumi's smile. A shy smile he shows only to Kiba, or so Kiba likes to believe. 

The curtains sway open, played with by the sunlight as Kiba wakes up in the apartment provided by Smart Brain once again. 

Kiba is awake, but today it's not from a nightmare. The nightmare hasn't come back in a while, and Kiba is glad. 

He has woken up from another dream, a much more pleasant one. His skin is slightly flushed and his breath a little heavier than usual. 

He blinks slowly when he realizes what had happened. How Takumi had been in his dreams again, yet different. 

They were at the ocean, wide and blue and Takumi had looked at it for a long time and then reached out silently for his hand, however looking away. 

It was so typical for Takumi to be like that, Kiba had thought in his dream when he had taken that hand. 

Yet, that wasn't all. He had woken up in the middle of the night and turned around to fall asleep again, and this time, he felt a different feeling thinking about what he had dreamt of. 

It had been him and the other boy, at some place he couldn't quite identify. There was a lot of water, it was rather steamy, and water was also pouring gently from above. Takumi was in front of him, hair wet and drops falling down on his shoulders, rolling over his torso, he was half bare, just wearing his necklace and blue shorts, looking into Kiba's eyes deeply before Kiba had reached out and kissed him, kissed those full lips and having Takumi kiss back, them being closer, pressing closer in an attempt to feel even more skin of the other against their own, moving, grinding, slowly. 

Kiba gulps, realizing his satin sheets are tented. He sinks down in the sheets again, wondering for a second if it was alright, before his hand disappears between the sheets.

When the warm wave of pleasure makes his body shudder at the point of his peak, he makes a little noise, wishing the other boy was actually here. 

From that day on, he keeps on dreaming about Takumi, again and again. 

They were getting closer in real life too, and Kiba determines his courage to be like this with Takumi. 

They went out for baseball again and sat on the bench, stood at the railing and looked at the sea. 

And one day, the moment was there. In Kiba's car. He didn't know this would be the moment until it was. Takumi next to him, silent, and Kiba who is leaning in closer. 

He closes his eyes and then feels it, reluctant and shy but it is there, the feeling of Takumi's lips against his, not pressing or anything, not moving, just resting there, soft, warm, smooching. 

That night, Kiba has the rooftop dream again, but this time, when Takumi tries to jump, he is able to reach out, reach out to him and grab his wrist, then hugging him from behind, holding him tight. 

And from that night on, that nightmare never came back. 


End file.
